


The More the Merrier

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Truth or Dare, Wet & Messy, aka Hyungwon is asleep when the fun starts, bros bonding, monsta xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: I think the tags are pretty self-explanatory. :)





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> Prompt for the 5th of January 2018:
> 
> [On the twelfth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Twelve overwhelming orgies]
> 
> Your prompt: Write a fic involving a Monsta X orgy.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh look, five days into 2018 and coincidentally that's also the number of dicks Minhyuk takes up his ass in this fic. Actually that sounded better in my head.

It might not be New Year’s Eve, but it’s their first free day of the year and they are dedicated to celebrate appropriately. Having already visited their families and friends, wished to their managers and coworkers in the company, Monsta X are ready to have a night to themselves.

They start with dinner, prepared mainly by Kihyun, with little help since their vocalist didn’t like anyone in the kitchen while he was cooking, with the exception of Hyunwoo, when Kihyun needed an ingredient from a high shelve in the room.

It’s nothing too fancy, but it’s meat and it’s homemade for once and there’s nothing left after a couple of minutes, Hyunwoo fighting with Hoseok over the last bites of salad. They are interrupted by Minhyuk’s devilish smirk, as he gets inside the kitchen holding two bags. Two bags filled with unnecessarily high amounts of alcoholic beverages he managed to sneak inside. The managers would kill them if they found out.

They start by playing Uno, Changkyun winning three consecutive rounds and Kihyun declaring that he doesn’t like the game anymore. He is mature like that, been given a little wine. So they try monopoly, without better luck, Changkyun building hotels on every free surface after an hour or so. Minhyuk flips the board in a fit of rage, Changkyun flips Minhyuk off and Hyunwoo has to physically hold the latter until the tantrum dies down.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Hoseok says excitedly, making space for everyone to sit in a circle on the floor.

“You can always take your clothes off without being asked, you know.” Kihyun murmurs, sitting down.

“You can always take my clothes off without asking, you know.” Hoseok winks.

“Guys please.” Hyungwon, already done, sips from his wine, little finger up.

Things get heated easily, half an hour into the game with Changkyun admitting he has a stash of dirty magazines in his studio and Hoseok seated on Hyunwoo’s lap for two rounds after Kihyun’s demand. It escalates to pecks on the lips and some making out, until Hyungwon gets up to refill his drink and never comes back, falling asleep on the couch.

Minhyuk always picks dare, finding truth too boring and after all, his bandmates know close to everything about him, down to the grossest details. So far, he has shaved half his left leg, opened the window and barked facing the neighbors and licked Kihyun’s ear. It’s Jooheon’s turn to assign him something to do and his eyes are lighting up as he opens his mouth to speak.

“Go and suck Hyungwon off.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Jooheon drunkenly giggles and Minhyuk looks around, the others eyeing him with anticipation. He bets they don’t expect him to do it.

Minhyuk crawls towards Hyungwon on the couch, eyes closed, legs spread. He’s hesitant, nesting between his legs and looking at his pants. Hyungwon is softly snoring, an eyebrow twitching in his sleep. Minhyuk has never tried anything like this before, but he sure knows how to please Hyungwon, at least when he’s awake.

Carefully, he places his hands on the couch, next to Hyungwon’s long legs, staring up at his handsome face, plump lips half-open and on the verge of drooling. Minhyuk plants kisses on the inside of his thighs, until he reaches his clothed groin.

Minhyuk feels five sets of eyes on him as he slides the jeans’ zip down with his teeth, lips brushing Hyungwon’s cock, tongue shyly poking to lick a clean stripe on the black pair of boxers. Hyungwon barely moves.

Minhyuk, feeling more confident lifts his hands, to take Hyungwon’s underwear out of the way, sliding it down, just enough for his dick to be out, still soft. He kisses the member softly, patiently, rubs and strokes, until it jumps to its full length. Hyungwon moans in his sleep and Minhyuk is sure he hears someone laughing from the other side of the room.

He takes the tip between his lips, tongue working like it’s a lollipop. Hyungwon shifts on the couch, hands feeling around until he finds Minhyuk’s head, threads his hair. And pulls. The moment Minhyuk takes the whole member in his mouth, Hyungwon opens his eyes and calls his name in his deep voice, still hoarse from sleep. Minhyuk can feel his own dick straining his pants.

“Minhyuk” he calls again, “what the fuck are you doing Minhyuk…oh god…”.  
Minhyuk keeps sucking, saliva running down his chin, turning his body in the slightest. He wants to put on a good show for the rest of his bandmates.

He uses his free hand to touch himself above his clothes and just when he’s about to take his cock out, Hoseok stops him, says he’s not allowed to do it, his only purpose being to please Hyungwon. And he puts his body and soul on doing just that.

He moans around the dick in his mouth and Hyungwon groans back at him, one hand still in Minhyuk’s hair, the other keeping him steady on the couch. Minhyuk licks the underside, pushes a finger behind Hyungwon’s balls and the younger one loses it.

“Fucking faster Minhyuk, faster.” Hyungwon, close to his orgasm, fully wakes up from his slumber, gripping the white hair and fucking Minhyuk’s mouth until he comes inside it with a pleased groan and falls right back on the couch panting.

Minhyuk, with cum on his lips and neck looks up to him smiling and then climbs on the couch, on Hyungwon’s lap and kisses him sloppily, the white liquid staining their clothes. He rubs his erection up Hyungwon’s leg and Hyungwon slides his hands down Minhyuk’s ass, gropping and looking at something, or rather someone.

Minhyuk, buried on Hyungwon’s neck misses his sly smile, but feels hands on each of his sides, lifting him up from Hyungwon and leaving him on a free space on the couch.

“Now since you were so good for Hyungwon, maybe you can be for the rest of us too.”  
Minhyuk has never heard Hyunwoo being so dominant, but he has a feeling he will like it.

Hyunwoo’s fingers are big, only one inside Minhyuk and he already feels like he has a small dick in him. Elbows on the couch, facing the cushions and ass up in the air in front of Hyunwoo’s face, who’s on a chair behind him opening him up.

Hyunwoo is rough, brutal, doesn’t have the patience to fetch the lube from their bedroom. He spits on Minhyuk’s asshole and then makes Minhyuk suck his fingers until he whimpers for air. It’s been long since Minhyuk last had something or someone penetrate him. It’s painful, but at the same time, so good.

Hyunwoo’s hands are big, each slap echoing around the room, Minhyuk’s body jerking forwards and then going back for more. Hyunwoo decides to add a second finger, Jooheon mumbling something and bringing them lube. Hyunwoo uncaps the bottle and lets it run, cold on Minhyuk’s skin, then smears it with his fingers, two getting inside Minhyuk without notice. Minhyuk screams and Hyungwon, still sitting beside him makes Minhyuk suck on his fingers, uses them to lazily stroke his cock enjoying the view.

Minhyuk dares to take a look behind his back, at the crowded living room. It’s only for a moment before Hyunwoo turns his face back to the cushions, but he notices, not only all eyes on him, but also the rest of the members, Jooheon and Changkyun sitting on two chairs and stroking each other, pants barely taken off. At the other side, on the floor and leaning on the wall, Hoseok is jerking himself off only in his shirt and Kihyun next to him is doing the same. Minhyuk wants to feel each and every one filling him up and fucking him until he won’t be able to get up for practice.

He feels Hyunwoo’s third finger and it’s been long since he was so stretched. It burns and it’s the only sensation he can feel, eyes trained on the soft material of the couch in front of him. That, until the digits are replaced, with Hyunwoo’s cock rubbing between his buttcheeks, hands holding them open and letting it slide back and forth on the lube.

“Are you ready for me baby? It’ll hurt, I know, but if you are patient and good, you’ll be rewarded, don’t you want that?”

“I do hyung, please, please fuck me.”

Minhyuk is tight, Hyunwoo taking his sweet time to enter him. All it takes is a nod. Minhyuk positively moves his head when Hyunwoo is fully inside him and he loses it. He kicks the chair he was sitting on at the empty space behind him and kneeling on one knee, he fucks Minhyuk senseless.

Minhyuk likes it, the roughness, being manhandled, being called Hyunwoo’s little slut. He makes sure to meet Hyunwoo’s hips halfway, moan his name like it’s the last word coming out of his mouth and arch his back for Hyunwoo’s nails to leave dark red trails on.

He knows his thighs are already bruised black and blue and shades of red, knows his back is completely ruined and that he won’t be able to sit anywhere for days. Yet, he asks for more, dignity lost in a sea of begging, to be fucked until he won’t be able to remember their last title song.

Hyunwoo has a hand pushing Minhyuk’s waist down and the other stroking Hyungwon off. Hyungwon, for the second time comes, on the couch and his pants and Hyunwoo retrieves his hand and leans down, kisses Minhyuk’s neck and jawline and comes inside him, hot and sticky.

Minhyuk collapses on the floor, Hyunwoo wiping the last of his come at the small of his back, leaving for the bathroom with a final spank.

It doesn’t take long, until sturdy hands lift his body and turn it around, Hoseok standing above him, Kihyun a few steps behind, looking at them and slowly stroking his erection and getting rid of his pants.

“How are you feeling baby?” Hoseok asks, eyes shiny, hands wandering around Minhyuk’s body. He manages a weak nod, cock excitedly jumping the moment Hoseok caresses his navel, a high pitched whimper escaping his lips.

“Kihyunnie wants to fuck you, is that okay baby?”

One more nod.

“What...what about you?”  
Hoseok smirks, wears the same expression he has on stage when he is about to rip his clothes off, roll his hips just the way the fans like it. It’s even more intense now, dark eyes on Minhyuk’s toned stomach, on the lube and Hyunwoo’s come dripping on the floor.

“I want to fuck these beautiful lips of yours.”

Hoseok kisses him harshly and Minhyuk feels Kihyun positioning himself at his entrance.

They are careful with him at the beginning, making him sit on the floor, his back pressed at the feet of the couch, head rolling back on the cushions. Kihyun, kneeling on the floor has lifted Minhyuk’s legs on his shoulders and is fucking into him, with deep thrusts.

Hoseok is standing up, hands cupping Minhyuk’s face as they kiss and then Minhyuk feels the pair of lips on his jawline, on his neck and collarbones. Hoseok was always the one to ravish his partners during sex, even if it was like this, drunken sex to let out their pent up frustrations, no feelings involved.

He can’t help moaning, louder each time Kihyun hits that special spot and behind Hoseok’s form he can see Kihyun, concentrated, eyebrows furrowed and lips turned into a soft frown. Kihyun is quiet, his mouth opening slightly to take and let out deep breaths.

Minhyuk obediently opens his mouth to fit Hoseok’s cock, licks around the head, swallowing all the precum and follows the instructions.

“Be good for me baby, relax and let your head back.”  
Hoseok fucks his mouth, Minhyuk’s nails digging into the soft skin on his calves as tears pool his eyes, saliva running down his chin.

It’s Kihyun who pushes him over the edge for the first time. His thrusts are getting faster and the moment Minhyuk hears him moaning, deep and throaty, he comes untouched, on his stomach and the back of Hoseok’s legs and the floor. Kihyun and Hoseok both notice, stop for a moment to exchange a look and then continue what they were previously doing, even harder.

Minhyuk can hear himself crying out, right after his orgasm washes over him and hypersensitivity takes over his body, between pleasure and pain, as Hoseok hits the back of his throat and Kihyun’s dick rubs over his prostate again and again.

Hoseok, with Minhyuk’s lips around his cock lifts his chin with a finger and smiles when their eyes meet, silently asking if he is okay. Minhyuk manages the closest to a smile he can, his tongue flipping over the cock in his mouth and Hoseok comes like this, deep down Minhyuk’s throat, palms sweaty on Minhyuk’s shoulders.

Kihyun is left chasing his own orgasm, body falling on Minhyuk’s and hips pinning him down the floor, profanities slipping out of his lips. Minhyuk catches glimpses of freshly showered Hyunwoo and Hyungwon stepping in the room again, watching him. He enjoys the attention.

“Hyung, will you come inside me?”

“What did you say?” Kihyun stops for a moment, looks at Minhyuk with sweat glistening on his forehead, before he moves his hips again.

“Hyung” he repeats slowly, because he knows Kihyun likes it, “I want you to come inside me.”

Kihyun bites down Minhyuk’s shoulder, anything to not show how loud he can be, and Minhyuk feels the cum inside him, Kihyun using it to ride his orgasm until he starts going soft, panting on Minhyuk’s chest.

“Hyung..?” Minhyuk tries not to laugh, watching Kihyun’s horrified expression upon realizing that one of his kinks has been discovered.

“Oh shut up.”

Kihyun pecks his lips and gets up, nagging about the living room’s condition under his breath, the whole way to the shower.

Minhyuk takes breaths, trying to calm himself down, feeling spent but also his dick hardening again. His vision is a little blurry, but he can’t miss the two figures walking towards him.

 

“Minhyuk hyung, hope you are having fun.” Changkyun says, with a wide smile, getting close. Jooheon, next to him helps Minhyuk get on the couch, the fabric stained beyond saving so they might as well stain it some more.

“Oh I am” he manages, voice rough, throat hurting. He’ll need to deal with that later too, before the managers start asking questions.

“Do you think you can take both of us hyung?”

“You mean...at the same time?” Minhyuk looks at Jooheon, the one who asked and is currently pushing his damp hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah” he simply says, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Minhyuk is used to fooling around with Jooheon, a lot. He knows the younger can be vanilla soft and sweet, making love quietly while the others are sleeping in the dorm but he can also be dominant and rough, having Minhyuk his way, in the confined space of the soundproof studio, Minhyuk pressed on a chair Jooheon’s hands around his neck.

On the other hand, their maknae was never the one to fuck around with others, preferring the solidarity of his studio, having a couple one night stands, about which he rarely ever talked. Minhyuk’s thoughts revolve around his erection and pleasing their youngsters, taking Changkyun’s sexual preferences out of his mind. After all, Changkyun’s deep moans sound very promising to Minhyuk.

Jooheon and Changkyun are talking to each other, Minhyuk barely registering. They are doubting he can take them both. He wants to try, to be filled and fucked and showered with Jooheon’s dirty talking and Changkyun’s low grunts, even if his bottom already hurts and he knows he’ll be a next level of sore the next morning.

They decide their positions and Jooheon takes his own, sitting on the couch and pulling Minhyuk on top of him. Their erections brush, Jooheon taking both in his hand and stroking, enjoying Minhyuk’s little protests. Jooheon sucks hickeys on his neck, he always enjoyed marking Minhyuk, the alcohol in his system helping him be bolder. His hand stops working on their shafts and he looks Minhyuk in the eyes.

“I’m gonna enter, Changkyunnie will come next, when you adjust.”  
Minhyuk lets Jooheon lift him from his body and place him on top of his cock, slick with lube, Minhyuk sliding down easily, his hole smooth with lube and cum. His hands lock around Jooheon’s nape as they start rocking, Jooheon pistoning his hips to meet Minhyuk halfway.

Minhyuk feels Changkyun, kissing his spine, leaving red trails until his fingers, one by one join Jooheon inside him. There is no way Changkyun has never done this before, making Minhyuk moan with delicate rubs on all the sensitive spots.

“Are you ready for me hyung?” Changkyun whispers into his ear and Minhyuk gulps down the chills the deep voice gives him. Jooheon, to distract him, takes Minhyuk’s lower lip between his own while Changkyun is entering him.

It hurts and Minhyuk wants more, sandwiched between the two rappers, both moving and leaving him a sweaty mess in the middle. He is sure the whole group is developing a voyeurism kink, Hoseok opposed to him on a chair, looking at the scene unfold, with Kihyun between his legs.

Jooheon calls him baby, Changkyun sounds like he prefers just making noises, both concentrated on reaching their orgasms. It comes as a pleasant surprise when Changkyun wraps his finger around Minhyuk’s cock, tugs and presses and rubs.

Minhyuk comes again on Jooheon’s stomach, walls tightening and clenching around the two dicks inside him. Jooheon comes soon after, inside him and Changkyun takes just some seconds longer, pulling out and painting the small of Minhyuk’s back white.

Jooheon takes Minhyuk into his arms and carries him into the bathtub. They shower together and giggle at Changkyun’s grumpiness, washing the come off his body. The water eventually runs cold and they are forced to get out, find clothes to wear even if they are not their own and get ready to sleep, the next day luckily free of any schedules.

In the living room, everyone except Hoseok is sleeping, in various states of being undressed. With his help, they move everyone to their beds, tuck them in and make sure to turn off all the lights and close the windows. Minimizing Kihyun’s nagging is always a priority.

Minhyuk climbs on his bed, tiredness washing over him as he closes his eyes. Judging from its start, he thinks it’s gonna be a wonderful year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I wish you all a (belated) Happy New Year!


End file.
